


The Twelve Days of Invasion

by Batsutousai



Series: Song Parodies [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsutousai/pseuds/Batsutousai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody of <i>The Twelve Days of Christmas</i> and <i>The Avengers</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Invasion

_On the twelfth day of invasion,  
the invaders gave to me:  
Twelve clones of Loki,  
Eleven civilians fleeing,  
Ten hammers-a-flinging,  
Nine blood-soaked cards,  
Eight Widows-a-firing,  
Seven shields-a-slinging,  
Six Hulks-a-smashing,  
Five Tesseracts,  
Four repulsors fired,  
Three controlled friends,  
Two Director Furys,  
And a Hawkeye on a rooftop._

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. I was tired and, somehow, 'and a Hawkeye in a Helicarrier' got stuck in my head. But there were too many syllables and I waffled over it. A lot. And then... Yeah...  
> I thought about typing the whole thing out, going day-by-day, but decided that was too much work. Also, this is really all you need for the song.  
> ~Bats ^.^x


End file.
